


Day 9: The Time Traveler's Pig

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Waddles wandered up the staircase, a faint grumble in his tummy. Mabel always had something for him. She was his favorite person in the world for a lot of reasons, but that was definitely one of them.

He reached the attic and nudged the door open with his snout. Ah, there she was. She seemed a bit occupied with Dipper though, so best to leave them alone. They really looked like they were having a lot of fun with how they touched each other. Dipper might not be as great as Mabel, but he was in the top 3 and Waddles enjoyed seeing his friends have fun together.

Instead of bothering them, he grunted around the usual snack hiding places. Mabel always had something hidden in one of them. Yet, he wasn’t finding anything. Odd.

A moan came from behind him and he turned to see Mabel’s head thrown back with Dippers face at her neck. One of the boy’s hands had hitched her skirt up a bit and Waddles gave a quiet squeal of approval to the sight of her pig-printed panties.

His stomach grumbled though and Waddles moved towards them. Dipper could put his hands in Mabel’s skirt later, he was beyond peckish now and intended to let Mabel know. As he closed in, he saw Dipper step back and pull some human device out of a pocket. Waddles recognized it vaguely, they measured stuff with it, right? Whatever, he was hungry and he bit Mabel’s skirt to get her attention.

The very instant he did there was a flash and they were suddenly no longer in the shack but the woods. Waddles ducked low, ready for fight or flight as he examined his surroundings. This placed looked familiar but also different. He could swear he recognized some of these trees but they were too small to be the ones he knew.

*THUNK*

Waddles jumped an inch, now totally alert. The sound was nothing. Mabel had just shoved Dipper against a tree. The twins were still having fun so he relaxed. This place was safe.

Now that he was less stressed, Waddles sniffed the air. Oh! Was that corn in the distance? His stomach grumbled again and he headed off towards the scent. He came to a small house next to a field of cornstalks. Some had been picked already and lay in a pile by a wheelbarrow. Waddles picked one cob up and was about to head back when a thought struck him. Turning back, he tossed the cob into the wheelbarrow, then added a few more. It wasn’t easy but he nudged it on to where the twins were still playing.

When he arrived, he knocked the wheelbarrow over and began tearing away the husk of the first cob. As he began munching he watched the twins wrestle. He had always wondered why Dipper was the only one she would wrestle naked.


End file.
